


Always

by geegeegeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KuroKen when they were kids, M/M, Third Year Kozume Kenma, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, i'm bad at tagging and summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geegeegeez/pseuds/geegeegeez
Summary: It's always been you, Kozume Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 35





	1. When We Were Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so basically the first chapter is just Kuroo's flashback and his pov about how he spent his childhood with Kenma. You can skip it and read the last paragraph of this chapter because that's where the story starts, but I genuinely appreciate it if you don't. Thanks! :)

I was 8 years old when my family moved to Tokyo. It was difficult for me because I don’t do well in new places and I find it hard adjusting. This also means leaving my friends and the volleyball team.

Upon arriving in Tokyo, my father called me to accompany him to visit our new neighbor. It was the first time I met Kenma. He looked small hiding behind his mother and stood with an unsteady posture. He was staring at me, specifically at my hair. I know on that moment, he thought my hair was weird.

The next day, my father told me to hang out at Kenma’s house. They probably thought we’ll immediately be friends because of our age, but that wasn’t the case. Kenma didn’t talk much and I can’t start a conversation because it seems like I was more withdrawn than him, so we usually play games in his room, with me losing most of the time, without having much conversations.

I’ve gotten used to it somehow. It became a routine for me-hanging out at his house. I vividly remember those days I spent with him, but there was one particular day I just can’t get out of my mind.

“Uh, is there something you want to play?”

Of course, I didn’t think twice and just bolted out of his room to get my volleyball. When he saw what was in my hands, he looked reluctant, but he tried playing with me nonetheless.

Kenma might seem like someone who didn’t care about other’s feelings, but that’s just how he looks. What people don’t know is behind his apathy, he genuinely cares. He helped me in so many ways. He was the one who encouraged me to join the volleyball team and even accompanied me to the place. He watched volleyball videos with me in his house.

“Kuro, want to do some leveling up?”

When he senses I’m upset, he initiates practice, though for him, practicing means leveling up. I could never be more grateful.

I guess I also owe it to him for my positive change because he helped me get out of my shell. Kenma might not know it, but if he didn’t push me in joining the team, I wouldn’t make new friends.

Once, we watched a volleyball video. The setter caught his interest so I thought that if he plays volleyball, he has to be the setter; the strategist.

“Kenma, you should play setter. The setter strategizes and it’s a position wherein you don’t need to move much.” I animatedly told him.

Kenma agreed, but at some point, I couldn’t help but think he only agreed because he doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. It was the day I respected Kenma so much more for the reason that even if he doesn’t like moving around so much and tiring himself, he still did it, may it be for me or not. Though I also felt guilty because after grueling practices, he catches fever, so the only thing I can think of to make it up to him is visiting and giving him his favorite apple pie.

Every moment I spent with Kenma was memorable though there are moments more memorable than the rest. One is when he thanked me for getting him into volleyball after our game with our fated rival, Karasuno. When Kenma thanked me, I short-circuited for a moment and felt so happy after registering the message behind his words. I was glad he enjoyed volleyball as much as I do.

_present_

Kuroo felt the bus coming to a stop. He looked outside and saw he has arrived. He is home. Taking one last look at Kenma’s smiling photo, which is his phone background, he closed his phone and placed it at his back pocket. Kuroo went out of the bus and started walking to where Kenma is staying. University students were given a week break so Kuroo decided to spend the week with Kenma before he gets busy. It has been a month since he last saw him; obviously he misses the ‘puddinghead.’


	2. I am Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma are finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter! :)

Kuroo knocked at Kenma’s door. Minutes later, his ‘kitten’ opened the door wearing black hoodie and sweatpants, his hair was tied.

“Kuro, you’re here.” Kenma greeted with a small voice, his face, which rarely shows emotion, now has a small smile displayed.

_Oh, how he missed hearing his kitten’s voice._ “Kenma.” Kuroo only managed to reply before opening his arms.

Kenma enveloped himself in Kuroo’s arms, the former knew how much he missed Kuroo; his scent, his warmth.

“My kitten really missed me. I couldn’t be happier.” Kenma heard Kuroo’s laugh and felt his face heating up, so to avoid Kuroo’s eyes, he buried himself in the latter’s chest.

“Let’s go inside Kuro.”

“Okay kitten.”

Kenma was now used hearing Kuroo’s nickname for him. Unlike the first time Kenma heard it, he was blushing hard and even dropped his game console. Kuroo, after seeing his reaction, let out a resounding laugh.

At the living room, Kuroo was met with Kenma’s things and the computer displaying ‘applepi’s’ profile, that gave Kuroo an idea Kenma just finished streaming. Kuroo knew Kenma started streaming in sites when the latter was in his 2nd year of High School, which explains why he had money to buy games without asking from his parents.

Kuroo asked Kenma while opening a box of apple pie, Kenma’s favorite. “Have you eaten?”

“Uh, no.”

Kuroo sighed. “You should always eat at the right time.” He handed a slice of apple pie to the guy beside him. “Here.”

Kenma felt a weird feeling in his chest when his fingers brushed the other’s as he got the slice from Kuroo’s hand.

_“Ah, there it is again; that weird feeling of happiness whenever Kuro is around.”_ Kenma thought. 

“Thank you.” Kenma responded with a smile.

Upon seeing Kenma’s smile, Kuroo confirmed he has fallen deeper. “Always.”

Kenma looked at Kuroo, but the latter already has his eyes fixed into his kitten’s eyes.

With both their eyes fixed into their respective universe, they felt it.

Kuroo has never been happier knowing he achieved his greatest dream and has now appeared before his eyes in the form of an average height boy with golden cat-like eyes and hair resembling that of a pudding. He is home by Kenma Kozume’s side.

Looking at Kuroo’s eyes, Kenma felt it again; that weird feeling in his chest and the weird sound it produces. Back when they were kids and even now in his 3rd year, it remained unnamed. But, in this very moment, Kenma knows: It is that feeling; that feeling of being in love, the sound of a beating heart calling in hopes to find a home, and when he saw his own reflection in Kuroo’s eyes, he had arrived. He is home, in the embodiment of Kuroo Tetsurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love KuroKen and I hope you do too. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Cherished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every moment I spend with you will surely be cherished." - Kuroo Tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter! I did my best to give them the best ending I could think of because I love them. :)

_*11:30 p.m.*_

7 hours had passed since Kuroo arrived at Kenma’s place. They did a lot of things: Kenma challenged Kuroo to play Virtua Fighter, the game they played the same day Kenma was introduced to volleyball. Just like when they were kids, Kenma won again. Kuroo also told stories about what university is like. They took pictures; one photo is of Kenma looking at him with a soft gaze, which to say, he used as a new phone background. Both of them also baked apple pie which ended up with Kenma’s cheeks covered with flour and Kuroo’s hair now white and shirts stained with butter. Nonetheless, they were both having fun made obvious by the resounding giggles in the 4-cornered kitchen.

The pair then decided to take a bath with Kuroo convincing Kenma to wear the couple shirts he had bought. While Kuroo was in the shower, Kenma hid Kuroo’s shirt, which ended up with Kuroo tickling Kenma for the latter to surrender.

Those activities tired them because the pair is now sitting on the couch with Kenma lying down and using Kuroo’s lap as pillow. Kuroo’s fingers are on Kenma’s hair whilst the former is telling a story about how he got scolded by the professor.

“Ah, kitten, it was really embarrassing.” Kuroo animatedly narrated. “I didn’t even realize I was already having a tour down the memory lane in the middle of the lecture.”

“What were you thinking that time?”

“Well, you.”

Kenma was surprised and before he could think about what to do, he found himself giving Kuroo a peck on the cheeks.

Kuroo felt his face heating up. This reaction is rare for him, but what Kenma did is even rarer. _“Most of the time, it is Kenma who’s at the receiving end of the deed, but now he gave me a kiss!”_ Kuroo’s mind was filled with this single thought.

No one spoke between them instead their arms moved on their own accord; now they were hugging each other. They stayed in the hug for a long time; pouring their feelings into the action, feeling each other’s warmth, feeling comfort, feeling security. Through the hug, they were letting each other know the words they never say. Through the hug, they were letting each other know how much yearning they have, how much they wish to spend each day together. It hurts to admit, but they both know it. They have to bear with their longing for one has to attend university and one has yet to graduate high school. Through the hug, both wanted to let each other know those three words: “I love you,” nothing less; nothing more.

Kuroo broke the hug when he felt Kenma’s head on his shoulder and heard the soft snoring from his kitten. He carried Kenma to the bedroom and gently placed him on the bed. Kuroo stared at Kenma’s face as if memorizing its features; how perfect his eyebrows, how long his eyelashes were, his cute nose and his pink lips that curves up whenever he’s smiling. 

Kuroo sat beside Kenma, eyes fixed into the latter whilst giving a fond look. He is happy and contented.

“Kitten, I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but when we were kids and even until now I am protective of you. I always had my eyes on you. When you are lost, I always notice first, it may sound funny, but I can’t help but to panic when you’re not by my side. I always think if you’re fine, heck, even in the university, in the most random times, I’m thinking of you: if you’re being respected by your juniors in the team, if you still get lost on your way to training camps, and if you’re getting enough sleep. Whether you stay up too late playing games and straining your eyes and if you’ve eaten well, I think of those. During lunch time, I remember you and that time when I took your game console just so you will eat.” Kuroo softly laughed and continued talking as if Kenma can hear him. 

“At first, I thought I treated you more protectively than the rest because you’re my best friend or so, but I was wrong. It even took Yaku and Kai to rub it in my face that I’m irrevocably into you. But just you know, even without them telling me, I still would know. When we’re traveling to places, I always make sure to stay beside you because you’re prone to getting lost. When you’re slacking off in practice, I always notice. Yes, I admit. My system is utterly consumed by you, it’s always been you. Only you. Always.”

Kenma stirred from his sleep so Kuroo stopped talking and settled himself beside his kitten. 

_“I’ll surely miss sleeping beside you, fortunately, I still have 4 days.”_ He thought and moved to give Kenma a kiss on the forehead. 

“Goodnight my kitten.” Kuroo whispered before turning off the lamp, indicating the end of the long tiring day filled with happy memories that’ll certainly be cherished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finally done and I want to thank you for reading this. Thank you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
